Saving Sam
by amanda1979
Summary: Caitlyn is a powerful witch and she wants to save Sam Wincester from his fate but the Angels and Demons have other plans. Set in the present, future and past.
1. Introduction

Hi, my name's Caitlyn and I lived a fairly normal life until I was 16 if you don't count the fact that my Dad died in a house fire when I was a baby.

Obviously I was too young to remember him so I guess you don't miss what you never had and my mum was the best. She did the work of two parents. Not only did she somehow manage to pay the bills and put food on the table but she always had time for me and the house was always spotless. I don't know how she managed it

The only thing I missed out on was having a brother or sister. Mum never remarried after Dad died. I guess they were like soul mates and she couldn't even look at another man again.

Anyway I was doing great at school, I had good friends and I thought I was in with a shot with Scott, the boy I liked even though half the female population at my school liked him too but suddenly it all didn't seem to matter anymore. I came home from school one day to find my mum or at least what was left of her. Something or someone had torn her to pieces. Whatever if it the police never figured it out.

The next two years passed in a blur for me. I had no family that knew about so was placed into foster care. My grades slipped and I no longer care. I had nightmare, some of them felt so real. I'd dream of dark horrible things that lived to torment and kill, different monsters and demons but one thing in my dreams remained the same.

His name was Sam Winchester and he travelled around hunting down evil and kicking ass with his brother Dean. My dreams played out like some kind of soap opera and I felt like I knew these two brothers. But I thought I must be crazy. It was just a dream right? They were couldn't be real.

Well that's what I tried to tell myself one night when what seemed to be a dream began to feel a little more real than usual.

I t was my 18th Birthday and I was lying in bed when I heard voices outside my bedroom door.

I knew my foster parents were away visiting relatives.

I strained to hear what they were saying. I couldn't be sure but I thought I heard a female "we have to kill the bitch"

I realised they must be talking about me because nobody else was home. I had no idea what I had done but they must obviously hate me to want to kill me and the woman had referred to me as a bitch.

I wanted to jump out of bed and run or grab something to fight with but I just froze in fear and closed my eyes.

Everything went silent, I slowly opened my eyes. I wasn't in my room anymore. I was in what looked like a motel room and there were two people asleep in their beds.

As I tried to decide what to do next, one of them sat up and demanded "What the hell are you doing in here? Are you a Demon bitch?"

"I'm not a bitch" I exclaimed "Why does everyone keep calling that?"

Then I opened my mouth as I realised who he was "Dean?"


	2. Chapter 1

The other Person quickly sat up in bed "Sam" I realised.

"Ok lady how do you know us and what are you doing in here?" Dean glared at me

I tried to keep calm as I answered "I know you from my dreams and I have no idea how I got here, one minute I was at home and the next I thought someone was going to kill me and I ended up here instead"

"What do you mean you know us from your dreams" Dean asked

"Who was trying to kill you?" Sam asked at the same time

Sam saw my confusion as I tried to come up with answers to their questions that wouldn't make me sound any crazier than I already felt.

"Here sit down and start from the beginning" Sam offered pointing to the seat between the two beds.

I cautiously walked towers the seat and sat down. "It's ok" Sam reassured me as Dean eyed me with suspicion

I started from the beginning and told them everything.

Sam occasionally nodded or looked at as if he understood when I got to the parts about my parents and the nightmares.

."So she's like you?" Dean asked Sam when I had finished

"I guess so. I mean the dreams are obviously visions. Caitlyn I just have one more question, where were you before you ended up here"

My foster parent's house, it's in Kansas. Oh god I have to get home" I panicked "They'll be home in the morning and they won't know what's happened to me"

"That might be a problem then" Dean told me

"Why?"

"Because we're over 350 miles away from Kansas.

I'm not normally the fainting type but that last piece of information was the final straw and I felt my legs give way

When I came to there was someone else in the room with Sam and Dean.

I struggled to get up from Sam's bed where he must have put me after I fainted.

"Hey" Sam hurried to my side and helped to stand "drink this" he handed me a glass of water

I hadn't realised how thirsty I was as I gulped it down.

Dean looked at me as though he was waiting for me to do something odd.

"So you're really not evil he said"

"Holy water?" I figured

"Yeah" he looked sheepish "I had to make sure"

"I told you she wasn't evil" The other person said

"Castiel" I realised

"You know who I am?" he asked but he didn't seem surprised.

"Yes you pulled Dean out of hell"

"You really did see every part of our lives in your dreams didn't you?" Dean commented.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you" I said exasperated.

"How much exactly, because in the shower the other day I wasn't….I was just…"

"It's ok Dean" I stopped him "I don't dream about you in the shower"

Sam sniggered and I couldn't help smiling.

"I have something for you" Castiel handed me a large black book "It's your mothers diary it was meant to be passed on to you after her death or when you turned 18 whichever happened first but it got misplaced. It will explain everything" then he was gone before I could say anything.


	3. Chapter 2

A few hours had passed before Dean finally cracked as he sat on his bed "Ok you've been reading that for a long time now. Are you going to tell us what's in there?"

I put the book down and Sam came and sat down next to on his bed "Whatever it is you can tell us, we've probably heard much worse… and crazier stories. Trust me"

I looked at Sam. I did trust him, I wasn't sure why. It wasn't just because I'd been dreaming about him for the past two years. "I'm a witch" I blurted out

"I knew it" Dean declared "well obviously I didn't know you were a witch, but I knew you were evil"

"Dean hates witches, all witches, no questions asked" Sam tried to excuse his brother's outburst.

"I'm not evil Dean" I told him.

"But you just mess around with the powers of darkness for fun?" he said raising his brow at me.

"No, I don't mess with anything. I didn't choose this, I cone from a long line of witches. According to my mums diary it started thousands of years when Michael fell in love with a mortal woman. She was a white witch. They had a child together before Michael was called back to serve heaven. Ever since every first born female has been a witch, by blood not choice" I looked pointedly at Dean. "They usually develop their powers when they reach 18 but it can show up sooner if they're in danger, to protect themselves I guess."

"So when you were in danger earlier you willed yourself away, to somewhere safer" Sam thought out loud "To us because of the dreams you'd had about us hunting demons"

"I guess" I said as I realised something.

"What?" Dean asked seeing the look of my face.

"When we had the house fire and my dad died..." I began

"Let me guess your mum saw him pinned to the ceiling" Dean chimed in.

"Yes, just like what happened with your mum, but there's something else. I think I used my powers when I was a baby, because I was in danger. My mum tried to get me from my crib but I wasn't there. The fire fighters had to drag her out and then they found me on the back lawn"

"I don't think hells bitches gave up that easy" Dean said "If your mum was that powerful. She would have put some powerful mojo around you…"

"So when she died the protection wore off too" Sam finished his brothers sentence.

"Then why did it take them two years to come after me?" I asked

"You moved right?" Sam asked

I nodded.

"That would have thrown them off for a short while but then…" he reached his hand towards me and out pulled out the necklace I wore under my PJ top "this talisman it's like a kind of scrambling device to demons. Did your mother give you this?"

"Yes she made a big deal about always wearing it"

"So why did they her find now?" Dean asked

"Caitlyn just had her 18th birthday" Sam said "her powers kicked in; maybe they're too strong for the talisman to hide her anymore"

"So I'm a walking target now" I tried not to sound scared.

"You're ok as long as you're with us" Dean promised

"I thought you hated witches" I pointed out

"Well I hate demons far more, and you don't mean to be a witch"


	4. Chapter 3

The sun finally rose to signal the end of a long night. "Well who's up for some breakfast?" Dean asked between yawns

"I'm starving" I realised, just as I also realised something else "I have no clothes" I stood looking down at Pyjamas I was still wearing "when the demons came for me I didn't get time to change"

"Oh" Sam and Dean looked at each other, each hoping the other one would come up with an idea.

"how did that happen?" Dean blinked

"Yeah how did you do that?" Sam looked impressed.

"Do what?" I felt confused until I caught my reflection in the mirror and saw I was now wearing my favourite blue jeans and grey sweatshirt. "I just thought about them"

"Well be careful what you think about" Dean warned me, and then he turned to Sam "We're going to have to talk to Cas about getting some help for Caitlyn to control those powers of hers"

"I'm sorry" I suddenly felt like a freak, again

Sam put his arm round me "It's ok Cait, Dean didn't mean it that way"

I was too busy thinking about how he nice it felt to be close to him, and that he just called me Cait, nobody had ever called me that before but I liked it.

"I'll buy you breakfast" Dean said "as a peace offering"

"Ok, thanks" I accepted

They three of us were halfway thru breakfast when Cas popped into the empty seat beside Dean across from me and Sam

"Jeez Cas" Dean almost choked on his bacon cheeseburger.

"It that really appropriate breakfast food" Cas shot him a disapproving look.

"Are you here to help Cas? Or just to comment on my choice of breakfast?"

"Of course I'm here to help" Cas stated as if it was obvious "What is it you need help with?"

Dean nodded towards me but then looked away awkwardly.

"It's ok Dean" I looked him in the eye, trying to sound braver than I really felt, then I turned to Castiel "I need help with my powers, I'm worried I'll think something wrong and it'll happen"

"She thought up clothes this morning" Dean stated as if that explained everything.

"What's wrong with clothes?" Castiel looked genuinely confused

Dean looked towards Sam "A little help here?" he pleaded

"We know Cait isn't evil" he began as he gently squeezed my hand under the table "but we are concerned that if she can transport herself to us by thinking about us or summon her clothes because she just thought about them, then her thoughts could cause problems. It's almost impossible to control thoughts"

"Caitlyn" Castiel began "You wanted to get away from danger and you wanted clothes"

"Yes" I nodded

"Think about something you don't want"

"What are you crazy?" Dean argued

"No" Sam shook his head "I think I see where Cas is going with this. Do you trust me Cait?"

"Yes" I said immediately.

"Think about the Demons that came to your foster parent's house"

"Ok" I said reluctantly as I mentally recall what had happened the pervious night.

Dean looked around the diner expectantly, as if he was waiting for them to appear from nowhere.

"Cait doesn't want the demons, don't you get it" Sam looked relieved "It only works if she really wants something"

"Well why didn't you just say that Cas..." Dean began but Castiel had already gone "can't we put a bell on him?"


	5. Chapter 4

It was two days later when Castiel next 'popped' in.

One minute the chair by the side of the bed was empty the next Castiel was sat there.

"Jesus Christ!" Dean almost leapt from his bed where he was sitting.

"No it's just me" he looked serious "why would you think it was Jesus Christ?"

"I didn't…oh never mind"Dean shook his head "What do you want?"

"I came to warn you..."

"Oh I should have known. It's been way too quiet these past few days. Ok, what's coming Cas? Demons, ghost's, vampires, let me guess vampire ghosts?"

"It's demons and angels" Castiel turned to me "They're after you Caitlyn"

"What did I do?"

"It's what you're going to do"

"What is she going to do?" Sam asked resting his hand on my arm.

"She's going to save you Sam?"

"Save him from what?" Dean Demanded

"I don't know all the details; I'm cut off from heaven so I have to make do with second hand information"

"So you're second hand information could be wrong" Dean remarked.

"I know enough to know that if Caitlyn is meant to save your brother, there are a lot of angels and demons that will try to stop her and she's in mortal danger"

Without thinking I stood up and gathered what few belongings I had acquired since I'd gotten here.

"What are you doing?" Sam stood up and blocked my path towards the door.

"I'm leaving; you and Dean are in the middle of the apocalypse. You don't need this right now. I can't expect you protect me on top of everything you're already dealing with"

"Like hell you are" Dean chimed in surprising me as got up and stood by his brother "If you can help Sam I think you should stay, plus I 'm kind of getting used to you been around. I mean you're not bad… for a witch I mean"

I reluctantly put my thing down "Ok I'll stay for now but I don't know how I can help Sam" I told Dean

Dean turned to where Castiel had been sitting but he was gone again.

It was getting late and I was tired but what Cas had said about the demons and angels being after me had me really rattled and I didn't dare go to my room alone. By 2am I felt I had no choice and I got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Dean looked up from the magazine he was reading.

"To my room, I'm tired"

Sam and Dean glanced at each other.

"Oh we didn't tell you, Dean's going to sleep in your room and you can stay in here in his bed, we didn't think you should be alone, not if you've got angels and demons wanting you dead" Sam told me.

Dean got up to leave, "Thank you" I said gratefully

He nodded as he left the room.

After I'd changed in the bathroom I crawled into bed. Suddenly I wasn't so tired anymore as my thoughts raced around in my head I glanced over at Sam in the next bed.

"Sam? Are you are awake?"

"Yes, what's up Cait?"

"I want to help you, I just don't know how"

A few minutes passed and he didn't respond so I assumed he'd fallen asleep

"Cait?" he finally said.

"Yes"

"Ever since I set Lucifer free …" he began "I know how important it is for me not go back on the demon blood but its get so tempting sometimes…."

"I know it's been hard" I finished for him.

"You dreamt all that too? With Ruby?

"Yep"

"How can you know everything about me and still bear to be around me?"

"I don't think you're a bad person Sam, I know it s all a big mess right now but you thought you were doing the right thing"

"I set Lucifer free" he responded angrily "It' doesn't get less right than that"

I didn't know what to say

"I'm sorry" he ventured "I'm not angry at you, I've just been feeling so angry about everything these days and I can't even kill a demon without been tempted by the blood anymore and I can't talk to Dean about it without him freaking out How am I supposed to stop the apocalypse?"

"I switched the light on, walk over to his bed and sat down. He sat up and I took my chance before I chickened out. I put my hands on his shoulders, pulling him towards me. I put my mouth to his and gently kissed him as I thought about what a good person he was in spite of everything and how much I wanted for him to feel at peace.

"Wow" he said when I eventually pulled away "That wasn't like a normal kiss"

"I wouldn't know it was my first" I admitted.

"Really? Well kissing is usually nice but it generally doesn't make you feel like you've had a soul detox like that just did"

"I probably could have done that without kissing you" I admitted.

He didn't say anything as he pushed a handful of stray hair from my face and kissed me again.


	6. Chapter 5

I woke up at it started to get light but I didn't want to move.

For the first time in a long time I felt safe. It probably had a lot to do with the man lying next to me. Our arms were wrapped round each other and he seemed to be smiling in his sleep. I wondered and silently hoped he was dreaming about me. I was about to gently shake him awake when Dean let himself into the room.

"Oh crap" I muttered pulling up the blankets to cover myself as I realised how naked I was.

"You mean to say I gave up my bed and you didn't even sleep in it" he said trying not to smirk.

"Umm" Sorry" I muttered as Sam woke up.

"Dean, oh, this is awkward" Sam ran his hand thru his hair

"The diner, ten minutes" Dean said and then he left

"I'd better get dressed" I suddenly felt self conscious as I leapt out bed and began throwing on my clothes as quickly as I could. I was already half dressed by the Sam reached me, still completely naked himself

"Cait are you ok?" he asked "I didn't do anything wrong did I?" his eyes silently pleaded with me

"Sam…" I began not finding the words to what I wanted to tell him

"I like you" he seemed to understand anyway "I mean I really like you a lot"

"Me too, I mean I like you an awful lot" I managed to get the words out. The more I stood there looking at Sam the more intense my feelings became.

"Then what's wrong? Talk to me Cait" he looked genuinely concerned

"I'm happy"

"And that's a bad thing?" he looked at me in confusion

"The world might come to an end and it scares me"

"That's understandable" he reasoned

"But when I'm with you, I'm happy" I said looking him inn the eye "I shouldn't be so happy, not when this could all be gone tomorrow.

He seemed to understand "Welcome to my world" he said as he wrapped his arms around me.

We were ten minutes late to meet Dean but he didn't seem to notice as he chatted up the waitress while he waited for us.

"I ordered for you two, bacon cheeseburgers all round"

"Really Dean? For breakfast? Sam shook his head in mock disapproval.

Dean ignored that comment "So I think we should move on today. Bobby the case are stacking up, demons everywhere"

"Umm Dean, we have a case"

"What you mean you're girlfriend here?"

"Dean" Sam began

"What? You think I don't see you two holding hands under the table there? Not to mention what I walked in on this morning"

"We can't just leave" Sam glared at Dean

"Sammy she can come with us, I reckon she'll be pretty handy working a case with us"

"We're in the middle of the apocalypse" Sam argued.

"Exactly, so we need all the man or woman power we can get our hands on"

"I'm in" I announced

"Great" Dean said

That's how the best and worst four weeks of my life began.


	7. Chapter 6

The four weeks I spent with Sam and Dean passed quickly. I began to discover how powerful I really was.

During a demon fight we were outnumbered and I was trapped by two demons. As they both bought down their blades at either side of me I willed myself away and they had struck each other instead. I'd reappeared at the other side of the room and seen Dean and Sam beginning to struggle against the half a dozen demons they were up against. I'd already tried willing the demons away but according to Castiel it didn't work like that., so it hadn't worked but I'd felt I had to at least try.

I knew how useful I would be if I knew Latin and could do an exorcism on all of them at once. The next minute I was chanting something in Latin. I still have no idea what I was saying, just that the words felt old and extremely powerful as they flowed from my lips.

The demons realised what I was doing and they all began to charge at me. I fought my instincts to get myself out of there. There was no way I could live with myself if I Sam and Dean.

I was surrounded when Dean called out "Get away from her you sons of bitches" He and Sam launched into a full scale attack on the demons buying me just enough time to finished my chant.

Black smoke shot out of the bodies the demons were possessing and filled the room before it vanished.

"I stood there shaking and smiling at the same time, both relived and pleased with what I'd just pulled off and the fact that I was still alive.

"Are you ok?" Sam was the first to reach me

"Awesome!" I grinned before my legs gave way and Sam caught me and helped to sit down

"Not bad work there witch" Dean grinned at me "When did you learn Latin

"I never did, I have no clue what I was just chanting"

Suddenly it seemed like the funniest thing in the world and the three of us began to laugh.

That's the last time I remember the three of us laughing together like that. I didn't know at the time that things were about to get really bad.

Me, Sam, Dean and Castiel were working a case. At first it had looked like Cupid had gone crazy and started killing people. Only it was worse than that. It was the horseman famine making everyone hungry for whatever it was they had been craving, love, sex, food, money. Everyone in town was been infected one by one. People were eating each other, stuffing themselves with food until the literally burst, raiding and grabbing everything left unattended. It was total chaos.

The final showdown came when Castiel was meant to grab Famines ring but it didn't exactly go to plan. He'd been infected with his vessels craving for red meat and was distracted by a raw steak on his way to get the ring from famine. We'd had to leave Sam chained up in the motel bathroom because he'd been infected and was hungering for demon blood so it was just me and Dean.

It was looking bleak and famine had just told Dean he was soulless.

"Shut up" I spat unable to come up with anything more substantial to say.

"Bring her to me" Famine beckoned

"Get away from them" a voice came from behind me and I turned to find Sam standing there. Trace of his last 'meal' still showed on his face.

It's all a blur after that. I fell to the floor crying. I was aware of Sam destroying famine and I knew he could easily have turned against us and even after giving into the demon blood he was still fighting to help Dean and me. Knowing all that still didn't make any of it any better and it wasn't until Sam was secured in Bobby's basement that I finally started to snap out of my shocked state.

Castiel was telling Dean that his brother would be ok after a detox but Dean wasn't buying it and excused himself to get some air.

"Can I go in to see him?" I asked Castiel.

"I don't know" he hesitated by the door.

"Oh come on Castiel" I pleaded "He's locked down and surrounded by a ring of salt, he's not exactly going anywhere and I think I might be able to help"

He considered my request for a moment "Ok…" he began

I fell to my knees in pain.

"What is it?" he knelt down beside me, tilting his head and staring at me with an overly concerned look on his face "Caitlyn are you ok?"

"No" I gasped between breathes "It's pulling at me"

"What's pulling at you?"

"I don't know" I cried frantically trying to grab onto his arm to keep myself there "I don't want to…" but it was too late and I found myself back in my room at my foster parents house.

I landed with a thud on the floor and I heard footsteps running up the stairs to investigate. I knew I had to get out of there before they got up to my room. At worst it was demons, at best it was my foster parents and I'd never be able to explain my disappearance to them.


	8. Chapter 7

The first thing I did was teleport myself out of the house then I tried to get myself back to Sam but I was been blocked by something and I kept finding myself back on the same street outside my foster parents house with a banging headache.

I decided that wasn't going to work and began trying all the car doors until one of them opened. I climbed in and willed it to start. I'd have to drive to Bobby's myself. It would take some time but it was better than nothing. I got pretty close too. I was less than 10 miles away when I found myself minus the car outside my foster parents' house again

"Oh come on" I exclaimed "You bastards" I added just in case the angels happened to be listening.

I ran down the road to the nearest phone booth and called Dean. I was relieved when he answered.

"Dean it's Caitlyn"

"Caitlyn what the hell happened to you?" he demanded

"Angels" I replied as if that explained everything

"What? They took you? Where?"

"Well I didn't see them but it felt like them" I admitted "I ended up back at my foster parents house and I can't get back to you and Sam"

"What do you mean you can't get back to us?" Dean sounded agitated "Sammy needs you"

"And I would be there if I could but when I try and teleport to you I'm been blocked and it's like been in a giant pinball machine then I end up back here"

"Steal a car then"

"I did"

"What happened?"

"I got within 10 miles of Bobby's place then poof"

"Poof?"

"Yeah poof, I was back here again"

"They really don't want you helping Sam do they?" he sounded pissed off now. "Stay there I'm going to send Cas to you"

I hung up and seconds later Castiel appeared outside the phone booth

"Castiel" I said relieved, hoping he might be able to help me.

"Are you OK I tried to stop them but I couldn't"

"Angels?" I asked

"Yes" he confirmed.

"How's Sam?" I asked

"He might not recover from this; I fear he's close to saying yes to Lucifer"

"But you told Dean..." I began to protest.

"Dean once told me that humans have to lie to each other sometimes and I understand that now"

"How can I help Sam?" I pleaded with him, hoping he had an answer for me.

"The Angels may have blocked off your path to Sam here and now and possibly in other times too but it would be impossible to block every path. You need to find a path that isn't blocked off"

"You mean go back in time, can I do that?"

"If you really want to" Castiel

"Thank you Castiel"

"I have to get back to Sam and Dean now" he said "good luck Caitlyn" then he was gone again.

I knew what I had to do now and it wasn't long before I was in Sam and Dean's motel room.

"Dean was asleep; Sam was typing on his laptop when he looked up at me.

"What are you doing here? Who are you?"

That's when Dean woke up and grabbed the holy water by the side of the bed and threw it at me.

"Thanks but I just showered recently and also I'm not evil" I added sarcastically wondering how many times I would have to tell him that, in this time or any other.

"Then what are you doing in our room?" Dean demanded"

"I'm here to help" I said noticing how much younger they both looked.

"Well you're a little bit too late. Our Dad died last week we could have used some help back then" Dean Snapped at me.

Sam stood in front of me and I had to fight off the urge to throw my arms round him. Technically we hadn't even met yet.

"Who are you?" he repeated.

"Someone who may not have much time, My name is Caitlyn. I know you and Dean in the future"

"Oh right the future" Dean repeated sceptically.

"I don't care if you believe but I need you to listen to me"

"We're listening" Sam said

"You're going to meet a demon called Ruby; you'll think she's on your side"

"Like I would ever think a demon was on my side" Dean interrupted

"Well you won't you'll be sceptical as always" I turned back to Sam "But you will refuse to let Dean kill her and it's going lead you to bringing about the apocalypse. So please listen to me when I say that you have kill Ruby before it gets that far. Do you understand me?"

"Sure, killing demons" Sam said "It's what we..." I heard him start to say before I was pulled away.

I hoped that would be enough to do it because I knew that path to Sam and Dean would be blocked off now and I couldn't go back.


	9. Chapter 8

I closed my eyes and concentrated on getting myself back to Sam in the future.

When I opened my eyes I was in a room and Castiel was lying naked on a bed with three scantily clad women.

"Whoa" I yelled covering my eyes as I turned away

"Umm, you're a bit late for the orgy maybe you can join in the next one" Castiel offered

"I'll take a rain check"

"Caitlyn?" he asked

"Yep, it's me"

"When are you coming from?"

"I was trying to get as close to 2010 as possible"

"Well you've come a bit too far" he said "its 2015"

"Castiel put some clothes on please" I pleaded

"Oh umm sorry" he began to dress "sorry ladies that's it for today"

After they had left I turned to Castiel "Where do I start? I mean what the hell" I shook my head "never mind I don't know how much time I have what happened with Sam? did he kill Ruby?"

"No but Dean did"

Something didn't feel right "So it's ok now?" I asked hopefully "Sam's ok?

"Not exactly"

"How not exactly?"

"Sam got hooked on demon blood after Dean killed Ruby?

"But how?"

"Lilith held him down and force fed him Demon blood. I guess it was always fated to happen one way or another. Caitlyn you just can't change things that have already happened"

"So where's Sam now?" I dreaded the answer.

"He said yes to Lucifer and killed most of the population; he only left a few hundred survivors worldwide"

As bad as I felt about the billions of people he had killed while Lucifer used Sam's body as a meat suit I had to ask the next question.

"And Sam? Is he…" I couldn't finish the question.

"He's not dead but he's not the Sam you used to know, Lucifer left him a dribbling mess. Caitlyn, all the people he killed. He couldn't handle having their blood on his hands"

"Oh God" I muttered, I couldn't begin to imagine what it had done to him "I have to see him"

"Are you sure?" Castiel looked uncertain

I didn't want to see Sam in so much pain but I knew I had to "Yes" I replied "I'm sure"

"Castiel led the way. We were walking towards a small building when I saw Dean coming towards us "Caitlyn?"

"Yeah"

"About time you got here, Sam needs you. Can you help him?"

"I'll try" I promised

Castiel unlocked the door and my eyes fell to where Sam was cowered in the corner. He looked like he hadn't slept in weeks and he'd lost a lot of weight.

"Sam" I walked towards him and knelt down.

Just when I thought this scene couldn't break my heart anymore he looked at me blankly as if he didn't know. I leant forward to kiss him and tried to do the same thing I'd done the first time I'd kissed him.

"Cait" he recognised me as I pulled away "I've missed you" tears fell down his eyes "I hurt so many people"

"It's ok" I lied as put my hand gently on the back on his hand and washed away all the bad memories of being Lucifer's vessel. I kissed him again, then got up to leave "I'll see you soon" I lied again knowing I'd never see again, not this version of him anyway.

"What did you do?" Asked Dean "I made him forget been Lucifer's vessel but it won't hold, the memories are too strong.

"So what now?" Dean asked.

"Now I have to go back to whatever time the Angels haven't blocked me from and try again" I replied sadly


	10. Chapter 9

I landed on a cold stone floor "ouch" I muttered

It was dark and I could hear voices, it sounded like Sam. I wanted to step out of the shadows and let him know I was here, wherever here was but my gut instinct told me to stay hidden.

"Ok" I heard him shout "my answer is yes Lucifer.

I tried to call out to stop him but it was too late. A few things happened all at once. Firstly Sam fell to his knees shaking as Lucifer took control of his true vessel. Secondly I realised exactly what I had to do. I needed Castiels help if the plan forming in my head was going to stand any chance of working and I closed my eyes and tried to go back, hitting blocks until I finally find an unblocked path and found myself in a cemetery.

Sam, Dean and Castiel were performing a standard salt and burn. Sam was the first to see me.

"Cait" he leapt towards me and lifted me off the ground as he spun me rounded kissing me as though he hadn't seen me in ages

"Good to see you too Sam" I laughed "How long have I been gone?"

"We haven't seen or heard from you in two months" he answered "Where have you been.

"I wish I could explain it all to you Sam ,but I have a plan and it won't be long before the angels and demons figure out what I'm doing so I have to make this a quick visit, sorry"

"It's ok" Sam said "What do you need?"

"Actually I need to speak to Castiel"

"Ok" he beckoned Castiel over while Dean finished up the salt and burn

"I'm glad to see you're OK" Castiel said to me

"I need to talk to you" I said leading him away from Sam as he I quickly told him about my plan and the part I needed him to help me with

"It's not without risks" He warned me.

"I know, I don't expect to survive but this is the only way I can save Sam. Just make sure it's not for nothing. In the future you said I couldn't change what's already happened, well in the time I'm from these things haven't happened yet so there's still a chance I can stop them.

I walked back towards Sam and Dean. Sam wrapped his arms around me as if he sensed what was about to happen "I love you" he whispered into my ear so that only I could hear.

"Hey Caitlyn" Dean actually looked pleased to see me "Are you back with his? No more been pulled away?"

"Looks like it" I replied

It was quarter to midnight when I snuck out of bed, been careful not to wake Sam as I crept out of the motel room to meet Castiel back in the cemetery.

"You're cutting it close" he commented as I arrived with less than five minutes to spare.

"Did you get everything? I nodded towards all the ingredients he had set out, half of them I didn't recognise.

"Yes" I tried to hide my uncertainty. I knew this was the only way.

"Then I'll get started" he began chanting.

"What do you mean by calling me here?" Lucifer demanded as he appeared in front of us. The temporary vessel he was using looked worse for wear.

"Your vessel appears to be fading fast" Castiel noted

"What business is it of yours" Lucifer snapped.

"I thought about what you said" Castiel said "and I want to join your side.

"How can I trust you?"

"I bought you another vessel" Castiel nodded towards me

"Sam Winchester is my true vessel" Lucifer protested with distrust in his eyes.

"True" Castiel admitted "But he hasn't said yes and I fear your vessel may not hold out that long"

Lucifer looked me up and down "So you want to be my vessel until Sam says yes"

"Yes" I nodded

He sniffed the air "is that witch I smell?" he asked "I suppose you might make a useful vessel" he considered the options.

"Ok" he decided "do you invite me in?"

"Yes I invite you in" I said as I saw Sam and Dean sprinting towards us in the distance.

The vessel Lucifer had been using fell to floor, now just an empty meat suit.

I screamed out in pain as I felt Lucifer inhabit by body. The blackness and pure evil tried to consume me and I saw Sam standing in front of me with pain his eyes. I knew how he felt.


	11. Chapter 10

I fought Lucifer as he tried to take full control of my body

"Bitch you tricked me" he realised

"Castiel! The knife, now!" I struggled to form full sentences as I reached out to take the knife that Castiel was holding.

"You think you can kill me witch" Lucifer hissed as I held the knife in my hand.

I grinned "What else do you see in there you bastard? I'm not just a witch" I hissed

"Part Angel" I heard him realise

"And this knife kills Angels, which technically you are"

"It doesn't matter" Lucifer roared with laughter from inside me "I have control now" he forced my body to lunge towards Castiel who struggled to push me back.

"Caitlyn you're stronger than this you can fight him, remember the plan" he pleaded

I saw Sam and Dean stood watching, I could tell Sam had figured it out first "No Cait please" he begged "Don't do this. We'll find a way to get Lucifer out of you but it's not worth you dying over"

Dean looked confused for a second until realization washed over his face. He looked at Sam knowing what it meant if his brother never had to become Lucifer's vessel, then back at me. He seemed to struggle between wanting to help Sam save me and wanting to save his brother. Obviously it was no contest and I didn't blame him.

"Yes she does Sammy" Dean told his brother.

I fought my way to the surface and looked back at Sam "You wouldn't say that if you'd seen what I have"

I felt Lucifer rising to the surface as I struggled to hold him back, just as a demon appeared from nowhere and snapped Sam's neck. He didn't even have a chance to defend himself.

"NO!!" I screamed bringing the knife down into my chest.

I fell to the floor and saw Castiel leaning over me before I blacked out.

I was surprised when I wake up. As I stood up my eyes fell to Sam lying dead on the ground while Dean held him in his arms and sobbed. Then I saw my body still lying on the ground.

"Good work" A voice interrupted me...

"Zachariah" I said "Am I dead?"

"Yes but you don't have be"

"I don't understand"

"Michael sent me"

"What?"

"Well don't look so surprised" he smiled "you are one of his descendents. Don't get me wrong he wasn't happy at first when it came to our knowledge what you were planning but it was too late to stop you"

"Well sorry if I ruined your plans"

"You didn't ruin our plans, sure they changed a little and I'll admit that we intended for Michael to kill Lucifer but a descendent of Michaels is the next best thing I suppose"

"What did you mean when you said I didn't to be dead?"

Well here's the thing, Michael sent me here with a choice for you. You can either get back in your body and I can bring you back to life, Lucifer stays dead and you go on to lead long happy life"

"So what's the other choice?"

"You can come with me. I'll take you to Michael and you become a full angel with all the powers of heaven at your disposal"

"Why would I do that?" I asked

"Because I can bring Sam back, good as new minus the craving for demon blood and he can go on with his life"

"Caitlyn" I heard Castiel say. I'd forgotten all about him standing there

"I'll go with you but can I just have five minutes?" I asked Zachariah.

Yes" he agreed.

"I have to do this" I told Castiel

"Sam loves you" he said looking sad

"Maybe" I replied

"What do you mean?"

"I've always wondered if I made him have feelings for me because that's what I wanted" I admitted

"There are some beings with the power to control emotions like that" he told me "but you are not one of them"

"You mean..." I began but I didn't need to finish the question. It was enough to know that Sam's feelings had been genuine after hiding my doubts for so long.

Castiel nodded.

"I've almost done what I set out to do" I told Castiel "I saved Sam from becoming a monster, now I have to do this one last thing to save his life"

He nodded in understanding "What do I tell him?"

"Tell him that I'll always be watching over him and that I love him too"

I turned to Zachariah "Ok I'm ready"


End file.
